


Just Say No

by HadesCat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, One Shot, Other, Shockwave is a creep, idk - Freeform, noncon-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesCat/pseuds/HadesCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr is not in the mood. Shockwave is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercuryMapleKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/gifts).



Blurr pushed the questing claws away from him.

"No Shockwave, I am really not in the mood." A pause. "Go away."

A single red optic watched the speedster curl away from its owner. Shockwave sighed. It was rare for his lover not to be 'in the mood' when he was, but the tank was sure of his ability to persuade Blurr otherwise. 

Polished claws reached out once more.

"Shockwave no!" Small servos were not enough to push the tank away, so pedes came to action, kicking at the undesired intrusion. "I said no!"

Blurr managed to kick himself away from the large servo. He huddled at the foot of the bed, pulling the blankets up around him. They were a thin protection, Blurr knew that safety they offered was more psychological than anything. He would take what he could. He wouldn't think about the ease with which large claws could rip the fabric. He wouldn't!

The tank waited, watching Blurr with that massive optic of his.

"How strange," he finally remarked, "Usually it is you who pushes for interface, writhing and begging in my lap."

Blurr flinched guiltily. Shockwave continued, speaking of their love life in the same manner he would use to analyse on of his experiments:

"And yet, when our role reverse you refuse--"

"No!" Blurr shook his helm vehemently, cutting off the tank. "It's different!" He stood up, unable to sit still anymore. "When you say 'no', when you tell me you don't want it, I go away and take care of my arousal myself! I don't- how dare you! I never force you to interface, how dare you imply that I do!" Blurr gestured wildly, pacing from one end of the bed to another, frustration evident in each motion. "Is- is interfacing with me a chore, Shockwave?" 

The speedster glared at the large mech fearlessly, fuming at his treatment. He was sparked to take down Decepticons, how was this one any different? He flipped the bird at the tank:

"Well slag you 'Wave, you knew what you were getting into! Speedsters like me have a lot of energy to burn, you know that! When was the last time you let me race? Once a month! By the Allspark, I need at least one good race a week but no, you won't let me to because you are a jealous prick!" 

Shockwave rumbled his engine in warning, the Autobot was overstepping his bounds, but Blurr ignored it.

"Don't deny it, don't you dare!" An accusing digit pointed at the tank who was taking up most of the bed. Shockwave growled openly, and Blurr snarled back, revving his engine with a sneer.

"I have been nothing but loyal and faithful to you," Blurr spoke slowly. "I gave up my job, my friends, my life- for you! And you take away more, you want more and you never stop; my races, my- my- argh!" Blurr cut himself off, frustrated with running out of things to list. He never had much to begin with. 

The ex-agent paced again, trying to collect himself. Before Shockwave could say anything, he continued:

"You know what? Slag you. Slag you to the Pit Shockwave. I will find a job- don't you dare scoff at me! And I will keep racing! I don't have to 'face with you if I don't want to!" Blurr vented heavily, flush with anger and pent-up emotion.

Shockwave's optic was narrowed - a sure sign of anger that would normally make Blurr back down. Too bad the speedster ignored that too, glaring at his lover.

"Are you quite done with your tantrum, pet?" Blurr flinched at the nickname and the cold tone. No! He wouldn't back down, not now!

"I am no pet of yours, Shockwave." He spat and jumped off the bed. "'Face yourself tonight, I am not in the mood." Ending his statement with a human 'fuck you' gesture, Blurr walked out of their shared berthroom. 

Once outside, he slumped, the energy gone in facing Shockwave like that. He would be better off sleeping elsewhere tonight. Not to mention the repercussions he would indubitably have to face for his defiance. Blurr shuddered momentarily, then straightened up and squared his shoulders. He was -once- one of the Elite Guard. He was no civilian. Come what may, he would come out on top. He was built to outsmart and take down Decepticons, he would keep his freedom with Shockwave too.

_~_~_~_~_~_

Back in the berthroom Shockwave palmed his erect spike. He would have to... Show his pet the error of his ways. Blurr was his, nothing without him and by the Allspark- that lesson would be delicious. 

Pink transfluid splattered over his abdomen-- oh yes, there were many lessons for his pet to learn. Shockwave looked forward to teaching them. Meanwhile, let the speedster run. 

He could wait.


End file.
